


Slow Dance With You

by PizzaHorse



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Hugs, Kissing, Love Confessions, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaHorse/pseuds/PizzaHorse
Summary: Prom only comes once a year, and for some, once in a lifetime.
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cassunzel Committee Secret Santa!

Cassandra entered her bedroom and immediately knew something was amiss. Everything in her personal space was always purposely placed, extremely organized for maximum efficiency. But something was different. Off, perhaps. She glanced around for the sign of her unease, resting her eyes upon a lump on her bed. She pulled a knife from somewhere on her person, cautiously approaching the unknown object.

She noticed, once she got close, that it was a bouquet. She poked it experimentally with her knife, just to be sure. A random bundle of flowers was still pretty suspicious. She picked up the colorful assortment, wondering who would be so bold as to enter her room uninvited. The answer soon became clear as she picked out a small card from among the arrangement, flipping it open to read the words,

 _Come outside_.

That was all. No name, no given reason behind the ominous message. There were only two culprits who would have the nerve to come into her room while she wasn't present: Rapunzel and Lady Crowley. And there was no way Crowley would go to the effort of getting her flowers, no matter the occasion. Which left only one culprit: the princess of Corona herself, Rapunzel.

Cassandra wasn't sure exactly what her plan might be, but she couldn't help but indulge her favorite person in the world. With a sigh, she went to her door, grabbing the handle as a sinking feeling came over her that she was about to get Rapunzel-ed. Though whether that was a good or bad thing, she couldn't be sure.

She opened the door slowly, trying to prepare herself for whatever Rapunzel might have planned. It probably wasn't that elaborate, given that she would have only had a minute or so to set everything up before she noticed the note. Maybe it was going to be a good Rapunzel-ing, like a cool yet unexpected gift. That was the thing with being Rapunzel-ed; you either got something cool or you actually got pranked.

There she was, standing in the hallway, a very glittery sign in her hands. On it were the words, _Will you go to prom with me?_

As Cassandra confusedly looked up at her, trying to process exactly what she meant, she was assailed by confetti, jumping back into a defensive position as she glanced to either side of the doorway. There were Stan and Pete, apparently roped into whatever this was. During the momentary distraction, Rapunzel had flipped her sign over, and now it read, _Please say yes!_

"What is this?" Cassandra asked, frankly baffled by the obscure nature of this particular prank.

"Well, I saw a poster when I was in town, and I thought you and I could go to prom together. Will you go with me?"

"We're adults. Prom is for teenagers. Who are in school."

"That's what I heard, so I asked the school administrator if she would make an exception because I've never been and I also might've offered to let them move the dance to one of the castle ballrooms and have the royal chefs cater it."

"Wait, you're serious? Raps, it's a goofy event where everybody spends way too much time getting dressed up in fancy clothes so they can go stand around or dance awkwardly with each other."

"And there's cake."

"Prom is overrated. If you want to dance and eat cake, we can do that anytime. Plus, you know I don't do sweets."

"But this could be fun!"

"It is the opposite of fun, which is why I never went."

"Really?" Rapunzel lowered her sign and approached Cassandra, "why not?"

"Aside from the fact that it is a completely useless affair that kids go nuts over, I didn't have a date."

"Well, now you do!"

"Nope. Pass. Besides, I am _way_ too old to go," Cassandra folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the doorframe.

"But they're letting me go."

"They're not going to say no to a princess crashing the party, especially with the offer you made them."

"I'm sure they'd make an exception for you, too. You went to school, right?"

"That's not how it works. But if you want to go, be my guest."

Pete and Stan took the opportunity to step away while the girls were involved in their disagreement.

"Please?" Rapunzel dropped her sign, coming to stand next to Cassandra, clasping her hands together against her chest and giving her one of her signature smiles, her poutiest lips, and her biggest puppy-dog eyes.

Cassandra shut her eyes, trying to block out the image of Rapunzel's adorable, pleading expression. But she couldn't do it. She couldn't say no to that face. Or any face Rapunzel made. She opened one eye, then the other, seeing her still planted firmly by her side. She rolled her eyes and groaned, already dreading the idea of being trapped in a room of adolescents.

"...fffffffffine."

"Yay!" Rapunzel's arms sprang from her body, encapsulating Cassandra in a tight hug before she could react. "This is going to be the best prom ever!"

"This is your _first_ prom ever."

"And yours!" she grinned, giving an extra squeeze.

"I guess it won't be _unbearably_ terrible if you're there," Cassandra slowly slid her arms around Rapunzel, reluctantly returning the enthusiastic embrace.

"Sooo?"

"So?"

Rapunzel left her side and picked up her sign again, holding it proudly. "Come on. Say it."

Cassandra begrudgingly sighed. "Yes, I will go to prom with you."

"Woo! Okay, what are you wearing? How are you doing your hair? Wait don't tell me! I want to be surprised. I am just so excited. Alright, well, I will see you on prom night!" And with that, she skipped off.

"Probably before that, too!" Cassandra called after, knowing prom was still a few weeks away. She looked down, studying the sparkly confetti at her feet. She was sure she'd be finding loose pieces of it all over her room for the next _year_. Shaking as much of it as she could out of her hair, she wondered how she always got roped into Rapunzel's latest escaped.

Well, the princess was assuredly going to be wearing something spectacular, so Cassandra figured she should find something that wasn't her usual lady-in-waiting or everyday outfit. Formal wear was not Cassandra's forte, but for Rapunzel, she'd make it work.


	2. Chapter 2

Prom night came all too soon for Cassandra. She wasn't big on teenagers, and she especially wasn't big on dances, so overall she was not enthused about the entire thing. The one silver lining was Rapunzel being there, but she expected that as usual she'd be inundated with adoring citizens all evening. Not that that typically bothered her, but there would be little for her to do if her date was busy all night.

Date. Cassandra smiled as she considered the word. Rapunzel probably didn't understand the implications of formally inviting someone to go to the prom with you, but still. It was worth noting that she was the person Rapunzel had chosen to ask, when anyone in the kingdom would have readily said yes. The world's peppiest princess really had to pick the one person in Corona who never had been and never would be excited for prom.

Maybe if Rapunzel was distracted enough, she could duck out early. Hopefully.

Rapunzel had made herself busy helping with last minute organization and preparations, so instead of arriving together, they'd agreed to meet there. Not that either of them had far to go.

Cassandra dreaded every step that brought her closer to the ballroom, and yet, she felt excitement budding at the prospect of seeing Rapunzel all dolled up. She had tried to make herself presentable enough to not stand out, as much as someone who was far too old to be there could avoid being the oddball in the room.

It was every bit as excessive as she'd expected. Prom was a big affair for those who were of proper age to go, but this was something else. There were footmen offering to take coats, a portrait painter off to one side, a cake with at least five layers, what could be considered a feast of other desserts, and a dance floor big enough to host the entirety of Corona. But with Rapunzel in charge, she didn't do anything small.

She grimaced, feeling more awkward and out of place than ever. Much like when she had to put on her lady-in-waiting outfit and attend to ladylike duties, she felt much like she didn't belong here. Most of these kids were from Corona proper, commoners like herself. Not that that made much of a difference considering she was here with the princess and that she actually shouldn't be here at all.

Speaking of, where was-

"Cass?"

She turned to see Rapunzel clad in a purple gown, with a sequined yellow sun adorning the center just above her waist. Rapunzel valued her freedom of movement, among other things, so the elegant yet simple and loose design fit her perfectly. It looked like something she'd wear in summer, perhaps to a picnic with other royalty. It left her shoulders exposed, which Cassandra could see were already flushed, no doubt from running around trying to ensure that everything was perfect.

As she made her way up the dress to Rapunzel's face, she noticed the princess was staring at her as well.

"What?"

"You're not in a dress?"

"You don't like it?" her shoulders slumped.

"No!" she approached, laying a hand on Cassandra's arm. "The suit looks good on you. Really good."

Cassandra thought she caught a hint of red flowing to Rapunzel's cheeks, but perhaps she was mistaken and they were just rosy from her exertion. "Thank you. You look pretty- pretty beautiful," she rubbed a hand sheepishly behind her neck.

For thinking she wouldn't fit in, Cassandra was already acting like a shy and nervous teen.

"Oh! Thank you Cass. Your outfit is very handsome," she ran a hand along either of her arms, feeling the soft fabric beneath her fingers. She noted the violet color of her clothing, similar to that of her own. A yellow bowtie completed the look.

"I guess we both wanted to show our pride for Corona."

"And we match!" Rapunzel exclaimed. "But none of the other girls are in suits," she observed as she glanced around the room. "I thought there might be a dress code."

"There is, and I don't care."

"I don't either. You look fantastic!"

"Stop!" Cassandra felt heat rising to her cheeks.

"Okay, okay," Rapunzel smiled fondly.

"I feel ridiculous. I'm like, the oldest person here."

"That's not true! Lady Crowley is here."

"Lady Crowley is chaperoning, not attending."

"Cass, who cares! Tonight is going to be amazing. Oh, but I do still have a few more preparations to attend to, so I'll see you soon. Alright? Why don't you go have some fun?"

"Well, as I already told you, prom's are the opposite of fun, so-"

"You can do it, Cass!" Rapunzel called, already on her way. "I won't be long."

"Ugh," Cassandra sighed. The evening was turning out exactly as she'd expected, and yet, she was still a little annoyed. She decided to check out the food table, in hopes that Rapunzel had stocked something healthy in addition to the schmorgesborg of sweets. But she highly doubted it.

The night wore on and Cassandra spent much of her time by the punchbowl, silently judging how ridiculous everyone looked in their oversized suits and ill-fitting dresses. They were all trying so hard to impress their dates and their peers. What did it even matter, anyway? Most of them would lose touch once their formative school years ended. Their friendships wouldn't last. This was all so, so, pointless.

Every time she saw Rapunzel approach, she'd be stopped, either by another of the adults with some issue that needed her help, or one of the many teens expressing their gratitude for her for hosting the party or asking her to dance or just thanking her for existing.

She had just decided to leave when she turned, nearly running into Rapunzel, who had a hand extended towards her.

"May I have this dance?"

Cassandra nodded wordlessly, accepting the offered hand as Rapunzel swept her onto the dance floor.

They assumed a closed position, customary for a waltz or other such intimate dances. Rapunzel placed one hand below Cassandra's neck, while the other occupied her hand. Cassandra, in turn, wrapped a hand protectively around Rapunzel's waist.

"I'm sorry I've been so busy tonight," Rapunzel began. "I was the one who invited you and you've been alone all night. Don't think I didn't notice. I've been trying to get back to your side for ages. I really wanted to be with you. I was just so busy-"

"Shh," Cassandra put a finger to Rapunzel's lips. "We're together now, aren't we? Stop worrying so much," she looked lovingly down at her.

"We are," Rapunzel returned the soft gaze.

They danced for awhile, each seemingly distracted by the others in the room. They wavered between stealing glances over each other's shoulders, before briefly catching the other looking at them and then quickly turning away. There was an unspoken tension between them, that neither was willing to break.

"I think people are staring," Cassandra commented.

"I wish they wouldn't. Just because I'm a princess, all eyes are always on me."

"And me. And my ridiculous outfit."

"It is not ridiculous, Cass! I think it's very becoming on you. Besides, you get to dance with the princess! Who cares what anyone else thinks?"

"I guess," she didn't quite sound convinced.

Finally, a slow song was played, and Rapunzel gently placed her head on Cassandra's chest. She stiffened for a moment, before embracing Rapunzel as they slowly stepped around the dance floor. She placed her chin against her head, resting it there as she tried to keep her nerves under control.

Dancing had been one thing, but this was far more intimate than any moment they'd previously shared. She felt her chest tightening, and found it hard to breath, as they carried on. She felt like her heart might leap out of her throat from how fast it was beating, and the feeling made her a little nauseous. She felt hot, and shaky, and all at once it became too much.

She pried Rapunzel off of her, giving her a last once over as she stuttered, "I need some air!" before darting towards one of the doors leading to an outside balcony.

"Wait, Cass-" she called after, but she didn't stop or even look back.

Cassandra burst from the ballroom, shutting the doors behind her to try to have some semblance of privacy. She leaned on the bannister, taking in quick, shaky breaths as she tried to get ahold of herself. She wiped a hand across her brow, clearing away sweat as she attempted to calm down.

She definitely didn't have plans to go back inside any time soon. To take her mind off of abandoning Rapunzel on the dance floor, she kept herself busy watching the couples below. Some looking for a quiet spot to rest or make out or share a secret dance with no music or confess their feelings. Not overly entertaining, but it beat being completely alone.

It was a while before Cassandra saw Rapunzel again; no doubt she was busy fixing a problem or filling her dance card with adoring fans. She was a people pleaser, after all. Cassandra was glad for the time alone to collect her thoughts, but she was also beginning to wonder if coming here was a complete mistake. As she considered leaving, she heard someone behind her call her name.

"Cass?"

Who else could it be but Rapunzel, coming up beside her to join her on the balcony.

"Hey," she kept her eyes locked on the courtyard, not meeting her gaze.

"Cass, I just want to thank you, for humoring me with this. I know you weren't very enthusiastic about the whole thing, but I'm glad you're here. It wouldn't have been as magical without you."

"You really think tonight was 'magical'? Surrounded by rowdy teenagers who vied for your attention all night and kept us apart?"

"Well, they're not here now," Rapunzel's hand slid along the bannister until she could grasp Cassandra's in her own.

Cassandra blushed, even at such a small gesture. She looked up, getting lost in those gorgeous green pools, as she stared breathless at the woman she was so, so in love with. She felt her heart pounding, so hard she thought it might leave her chest. She gave the hand holding hers a squeeze, her thumb gently caressing Rapunzel's hand.

"Cass?" Rapunzel swallowed.

"Yes?"

"Is it alright if I want to kiss you?"

"No! I mean- no- yes- it is alright, but why would you want to?" Cassandra made a visibly pained expression when she realized what she'd said. She'd just had the chance to lock lips with the most gorgeous girl in the kingdom, and now it was going to seem like she was making an excuse to get out of it.

She tried to pull away, only for Rapunzel to hang on even tighter. Cassandra turned around, a bewildered look on her face.

Rapunzel stepped closer, bridging the space between them. "Why wouldn't I want to, Cass? You're one of the most important people in my life. You mean more to me than I could ever say with words. So I wanted to try to tell you how I feel, not with words, but with-"

Cassandra cut her off, capturing her in a kiss before Rapunzel had a chance to finish. She squealed in surprise, before melting into the kiss. She slowly wrapped her arms around Cassandra's neck, as she felt hands grasp her torso. She sighed happily, wishing this moment could last forever.

At last they pulled away, resting their foreheads against one another as they stood, breathing heavily.

Cassandra broke the quiet first, clearing her throat as she said, "I love you."

Rapunzel grinned, before responding, "I love you, too."

"You do?"

"Of course I do! Why do you think I invited you here tonight?"

"I thought you just wanted an excuse to go to a party and drag me with you."

"While I would do that, I also wanted to spend some time with you. I guess I wasn't a very good date, though."

"You're perfect," she smiled.

"What do you say we ditch this dance and go literally anywhere else?"

"You know nothing would make me happier."

Rapunzel took her hand, leading her back through the hall and away from the dwindling assemblage of teens. They found a quiet part of the castle, where they could finally talk without being disturbed. They shared a few more private kisses, giggling like school girls as they revelled in their shared happiness.

All in all, Cassandra decided, prom wasn't a total waste of her time. There were worse ways she could have spent her evening.

Eventually, they made their way towards Rapunzel's room, intending on having one of their signature sleepovers. Except this time, there would probably be a lot more cuddling. Cassandra stared affectionately at Rapunzel, thinking about just how lucky she was. And though she didn't say it aloud, Rapunzel was thinking the exact same thing.


End file.
